


Burnt Tongues and Twisted Ankles

by Sara_Lillian



Series: E/R One Shots [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Lillian/pseuds/Sara_Lillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras was fully aware of the fact that if you have a soulmate, whatever pain they felt, you felt too. He watched as his friends’ mysterious bruises blossomed into love and had accepted the fact that he would never have that experience. Until one day he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt Tongues and Twisted Ankles

**Author's Note:**

> This little one shot was inspired by a Tumblr post that said all of your unexplained bruises and cuts were actually there because of something that happened to your soulmate. I tried to find the original post but unfortunately I couldn't. I hope you guys enjoy this, it didn't turn out quite as I had liked but its pretty good for 1 AM. Enjoy!

Surprisingly it was Enjolras who figured it out first. By now he was fully aware of the fact that if you have a soulmate, whatever pain they felt, you felt too. He watched as his friends’ mysterious bruises blossomed into love and had accepted the fact that he would never have that experience. He was much too focused on planning rallies anyway.   
That is, until one day when he and Combeferre were looking over pamphlets for an upcoming event in their group’s favorite café and he glanced up to see Grantaire reach for his coffee mug and take a sip that was followed by a grimace which could only mean that his beverage was too hot. None of this was out of the ordinary, but after a moment, Enjolras could feel his own tongue start to burn as if he was the one who drank the coffee. His heart started beating faster and he gripped the edge of the table to regain some sense of stability. 

“Enjolras, are you alright? You’re pale as a ghost.” Combeferre said, laying a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

Enjolras shook it off and hastily got up from the table. “I’m fine…” he looked up again and saw almost every eye in the room on him which just made him more flustered. “I just need to get out of here for a little while.” 

He fixed his gaze to the floor and quickly left the café. Once he was outside he took a deep breath of the well appreciated fresh air and started walking down the sidewalk in the direction of his apartment. 

When he was a few blocks away he was able to form a coherent thought. He had developed a crush on Grantaire over the past few months but this soulmate business was quite a big jump from that, and it scared him. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt Grantaire and he could have been doing that for God knows how long without even realizing it. That is if he was Grantaire’s soulmate as well. Oh God this was too much to think about. 

He managed to make it back to his apartment without walking into too many people and promptly called Eponine to explain the situation. 

“Enjolras, you do realize that you’re freaking out because he drank coffee, right?” She said when he was finished.

“This isn’t a joke Eponine; I could have been hurting him without even knowing it.” He replied

There was a pause on the other end of the line. “I know, I’m sorry. You really need to tell him though. This isn’t something you can just ignore.”

“But how?”

“I think that’s up to you to decide.”

Enjolras thanked Eponine and hung up. He was terrified at the prospect of telling Grantaire that he was his soulmate so in an attempt to build up some sort of courage he began pacing around his apartment and playing out different situations in his head.

This continued until the sun started to set when he was interrupted by what felt like a punch in the stomach. Completely caught off guard, he fell to his knees and then one thing ran through his mind. Grantaire.

He knew this meant he was in some sort of trouble and quickly left his apartment. He had no clue where to begin looking and yet he knew exactly where Grantaire would be. He headed for the most popular bar in town, all the while sustaining invisible blows to his body. 

As he got closer to the alley way next to the bar he heard the familiar sounds of a fight and quickened his pace. He turned the corner to see Grantaire being cornered by a much larger man. 

Enjolras ran up to him and kicked him right in the back of his knee so he fell to the ground. He pushed his shoulders down and got in as many punches to his face as he could to leave the man dazed but still conscious. When the man was near the brink of unconsciousness, Enjolras pulled him up and pushed him against the wall. “You leave him alone, understand?” He hissed through clenched teeth. 

The man nodded and Enjolras let go of him, and watched as he staggered out of the alley. He then turned around and saw Grantaire looking at him with a mix of awe and fear on his face.

“Are you alright?” He asked Grantaire who replied with a nod. 

Grantaire took a small step closer and squinted at Enjolras’ face. “What happened to you?” He asked, referencing bruises that exactly mirrored his own.

Enjolras hesitated a moment before saying “You happened to me. Grantaire… you’re my soulmate.”

“Oh my God Enjolras I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you, I had no idea that this went both ways I thought it was unrequited and-“ 

“Wait, you knew?” Enjolras asks in shock.

Grantaire nods sheepishly. “I’ve known for a while actually, I just didn’t think that I was your soulmate even though you were mine.”

Enjolras can’t help but smile. “What made you realize?”

“It was at that one meeting where you were up there on your little makeshift stage and you were talking so passionately that you forgot where it ended, walked right off and twisted your ankle. How about you?” Grantaire replied with his own cheeky smile

“You burned your tongue on your coffee this morning.” Enjolras said and suddenly the two of them were just laughing at the absurdity of the whole thing.

After a moment they locked eyes and it was as if some invisible force was pulling them closer to each other and when they kissed all of the pain just faded away.


End file.
